


Double Date

by WordObsessed



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 19:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19046875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordObsessed/pseuds/WordObsessed
Summary: A double date? With these four? Shenanigans? With these four? It's more likely than you might think





	Double Date

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, Logan and Virgil are in a QPR. I don't make the rules. Enjoy this mess

"Pretty pretty please? Come on, we won't even be overly annoying for once. I'm begging you."

"One, I'm pretty sure you not being overly annoying is actually impossible, and two, no."

Roman threw his hands up. "Are you sure? Why?"

"We were already planning on getting takeout and staying in." Logan shot back.

"We can all get _Indian_ ," Roman said, drawing out the last word as a temptation. Indian cuisine was one of Logan's few weaknesses.

Logan rolled his eyes. "Let me clear it with Virgil." He dug out his phone and sent a text. Looking back up at Roman, he raised an eyebrow. "Why do you want to go on a double date so badly? Won't you and Patton have fun on our own?"

"Well, yeah!" Roman looked offended that Logan even suggested such a thing. "But we thought that we all need to spend some time together. Plus..." he wiggled his eyebrows. "...it's June."

Logan smiled. "Indeed it is." His phone vibrated, and he glanced at it. "He begrudgingly agrees."

Roman pumped his fist in the air. "Woohoo! Double date, tomorrow night, Indian. I'll tell Patton!"

The next night, the four of them were slid into a booth at one of Logan and Virgil's favorite restaurants in the city.

"We're at the Lincoln memorial, and this kid goes up to what I assume was his friend, points at the memorial, and says, 'Hey Gabe, what inventor is that?' And I'm a few feet away hoping he's kidding."

"I'm pretty sure he was, Dad," Virgil said. "What poor, overworked school kid doesn't know who Lincoln is?"

"True, true," Patton admitted. "Although to be fair, I gave up trying to understand kids after the first year or so of teaching."

Roman snorted, and Patton nudged him. Roman nudged him right back, and they started to knock into each other over and over in the tiny booth.

Logan shot a look to his QPP and Virgil met his eye. They both rolled their eyes at the same time and laughed at the other.

They kept goofing around to that degree until the waiter came to take their orders.

Roman got chaat, Patton butter chicken, Logan lamb, and Virgil curry.

As they ate, Patton talked about his class' trip to D.C. and the shenanigans the kids got into. They all swapped stories of the past week and commented on each other's.

Once the food was all eaten and paid for, they set down the street towards home.

"Was that so bad?" Patton threw back to Logan and Virgil walking behind them.

"No, it was actually fun," Virgil said, shaking his head fondly.

"See, I told you!" Roman exclaimed to Logan.

"Yeah yeah, whatever," Logan gave him a light shove.

Whatever anyone thought of the night, it was nice to all be back together again.


End file.
